List of rooms
"List of locations" redirects here. This is not to be confused with List of buildings. , Deluxe Guest Room, Atrium, Asian Emporium and Sax Lounge.]] This is a list of rooms 'in Strangetown Hotel in [[The Sims 2|''The Sims 2]]. Note that some rooms are already built upon starting the game. Rooms take 8 hours to be built when purchased from City Hall. Rooms that are pre built will have the "cost" cell greyed out. In total, §26500 is required in order to purchase every room in the game. The different types of rooms, generally, are listed below: *'''Guest rooms - These are rooms that can be rented out by hotel guests. *'Entertainment rooms' - These are the rooms in the Atrium that contain entertainment facilities for guests and residents to use. *'Lobbies' - These are the main rooms that lead to other areas or rooms. *'Other' - These are rooms that aren't used by guests and that don't fit into any of the above categories. Atrium rooms This is a list of all the rooms leading off the Atrium, otherwise known as the entertainment rooms. Note that characters indicates the immobile characters, if any, that are inside as a permanent role, e.g. behind a bar with no interactions apart from purchasing drinks. This list also includes the Atrium itself. In total, it costs §10000 to purchase every room leading off the Atruim Guest rooms This is a list of the guest rooms in the hotel, including the Penthouse. In total, it costs §3500 in order to buy the guest rooms that are not already built. All guest rooms can be redecorated, and each have an object limit of 14 items. They all start off with the 6 basic essential objects. Basement rooms This is a list of rooms in the Basement.This includes the basement itself. In total it costs §13000 to purchase every basement room. Other This is a list of the other rooms that aren't in any of the above categories. Note that characters indicates the NPCs, if any, that are inside as a permanent role, e.g. behind the front desk. Navigation Below is the navigation from main areas down to rooms and how they're separated into different areas. Level 1 refers to outdoor main areas, level 2 refers to buildings, level 3 refers to main rooms in a building, level 4 applies only to rooms inside the hotel which lead off a level 3 room. *Town Square (level 1) **Strangetown Hotel (level 2) ***Main Lobby (level 3) ****Manager's Suite (level 4) ***Atrium (level 3) ****Lion Lounge (level 4) ****Spa & Gym (level 4) ****Snake-Eyes Casino (level 4) ****Sax Lounge (level 4) ****Art Gallery (level 4) ****Asian Emporium (level 4) ***Basement (level 3) ****Bovine Shrine (level 4) ****Freezer (level 4) ****Rat Cave (level 4) ****The Vault (level 4) ****Reactor Room (level 4) ****Government Lab (level 4) ****Secret Warehouse (level 4) ***2nd Floor Lobby (level 3) ****Small Guest Room (level 4) ****Jungle Guest Room (level 4) ****Deluxe Guest Room (level 4) ****Modern Guest Room (level 4) ***Penthouse (level 3) ***Sun Deck (level 3) **Store (level 2) **Mamma's Place (level 2) ***Saloon (level 3) ***Saloon Rooms (level 3) **City Hall (level 2) **Strangetown Jail (level 2) *Desert (level 1) Category:Lists